The Legend Of The Male Kangaskhan
by Twilight The Umbreon
Summary: I was annoyed about all kangaskhan on Gold & Silver all being female, so I decided to write something about a different sort of kangaskhan. Read and Review Please!


Had you ever noticed that on Gold and Silver versions of pokemon, that all kangaskhan you find are female? Well, that fact sorta annoyed me so I decided to write this fic! Please R&R.   
  
  
"The Legend Of The Male Kangaskhan" by Granite Vulpix   
  
  
Prologue: The Legend   
  
A long, long time ago, one lonely, sad, wistful kangaskhan had a baby. A baby that seemed very normal when it was born. As the baby was born the sadness of being the only kangaskhan without a baby, turned to joy as her first (and last) offspring took its first peek into the outside world. She raised it, and in the beginning, the baby looked and acted normal. But that changed as her child began growing up.   
  
Her baby as it began growing displayed odd behaviour and caused it in other kangaskhan. It was more naturally aggressive and physically stronger than almost all other kangaskhan. The other kangaskhan felt a attraction towards him just like the attraction between a mating pair. Kangaskhan started following her baby everywhere.   
  
Nobody knew the secret that the baby knew. It knew by instinct that it was different from the other kangaskhan because it wasn't born female like all the normal kangaskhan. By some accident of nature he was born a male kangaskhan, a feat never heard of before. All the kangaskhan could feel this inside them, and as he was growing up, the other female kangaskhan were getting greatly attracted to him, even his own mother was slowly becoming lovestruck. He was a very unhappy kangaskhan as materity started setting in.   
  
But one spring day, everything changed. He was woken up roughly from sleep by a loud rumbling sound. He looked up and saw a huge herd of female kangaskhan rushing towards him. he gulped and began running, with the kangaskhan close behind. He ran and ran, occasionally glancing over his shoulder. The herd of kangaskhan were gaining on him. After a while, even his own stamina was failing him. He stopped, exhausted, to face the herd of kangashkan, who were only about 200 metres away now. As he braced himself for the herd of kangaskhan, his mother jumped out from nowhere in front of the herd of kangaskhan roaring out "Stop, Stop!" All the kangaskhan ignored her and ran over her, trampling her to death. As the wild pack tampled thier way towards the male kangaskhan, the flat corpse of his mother lay in thier dust, a look of terror frozen on her face for all time. The male kangaskhan thought grimmly about how he could escape. Very quickly he realised that, he would be killed, any way he tried, so he decided sadly that he would kill himself, on the grounds that the kangaskhan would trample him and other kangaskhan in a frenzy to mate. He turned to the face the oncoming horde, and said his last words "Good-Bye!!" he yelled as he tugged at his head. His head didn't come off but his face came ripping off. Blood gushed everywhere as he pulled the skin and some of the muscle of his head off. The herd of kangaskhan froze, now horrified as the male kangaskhan discarded his face, moaned for one last time as he died.   
  
The herd of kangaskhan stopped and screeched in horror at the sight of the dead, male kangaskhan, blood still flowing from his head, his ripped off face lying in a pool of blood. Some of the kangaskhan started crying, others stomped the ground in anger and some were just plain shocked. The leader of the kangaskhan tribe, a huge, powerfully built kangaskhan took charge. She shivered at the sight of the dead kangaskhan, then bellowed "Oh right, Settle down now." The group of grieving kangaskhan slowly turned towards her. "Ok, everyone" she hollowed "Today marks an sad day in our lives, and it was our fault. If we weren't on a mating craze, the death of the male kangaskhan and his mother would never of taken place. So I say we take a oath." The kangaskhan moanfully agreed to this. "that if another male kangaskhan should be born only one kangaskhan can mate with him and it will be his choice unless there is only one female. By the great Mew we'll swear we'll honour the oath for all time, and may whoever breaks this oath shall be exiled and be alone until thier death."   
The other kangaskhan repeated it after her, twice then once more. Satisfied that her message had been drummed into the other kangaskhans' head, she began heading back to thier territory. All the other kangaskhan dispersed and headed for home.   
  
The body of the dead kangaskhan and its discarded laid there for three days until a travellar came accross the dead kangaskhan and its face. He buried kangaskhan and made a fine trophy out of its face, that looked truly real. He then travelled to the nearby manor house, where the youngest son of the lord living in that manor begged his other, adult brother to buy the trophy, because he wanted a trophy just like his other four brothers, After a while, his brother agreed relucantly, thinking that his baby brother would never be important. However he did not know how wrong he was. A few years after the youngest brother recieve the trophy, fever swept thought the the manor, killing all but the youngest brother who didn't even get a cold or a headache during this time. Since he was the last of his family left, he had to take on the role as the lord. From the day he become lord, a new distiny had started, known as the Kangu Dinstiny, which lasted 600 years and countless generations of powerful, smart lords most of which who were female. The Kangu Dinstiny was shattered forever by a war, where they were toppled by a rival country. The furishings made by the Kangu Dinstiny were burned.   
  
However, the kangaskhan trophy was saving by a kitchen boy, who was spared by the victors. He saw the kangaskhan's face, which was once a trophy but now just a flap of very old skin. As he picked it up, he marvelled on how strangely warm it is, how it felt just like real living flesh...


End file.
